


Az idegen

by Andro



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Amikor a Blackbird egy küldetésről hazafelé tartva majdnem lezuhan, egy titokzatos lány menti meg a csapatot, aki nyomtalanul eltűnik. Az X-ek azonban nemsokára az Intézetben találkoznak az idegennel, akit Xavier professzor a csapat új tagjaként mutat be Emily Winters néven. Bár átlagosnak néz ki, Emily körül sokkal több titok lappang, mint azt az X-ek képzelték volna, ráadásul mintha néhány alapvető viselkedési forma teljesen idegen lenne a lány számára. A legnagyobb rejtély mégis az, hogy kicsoda Emily valójában? A csapatnak ezen kívül egy ismeretlen támadóval is meggyűlik a baja, aki mintha pont az új tagot szemelte volna ki magának. Amikor pedig Emily kezd közel kerülni a többiekhez, különösen Kurthöz, a dolgok felgyorsulni látszanak.





	Az idegen

A Blackbird büszkén hasította az eget, ahogy sebesen száguldva tette meg az utat Bayville felé. A hatalmas, fekete színű, szuperszonikus repülőgépet senki sem láthatta, az álcázóberendezés eltakarta azt a kíváncsi szemek és legfőképpen, a radarok elől. A benne ülők így teljes biztonsággal élvezhették a hazafelé tartó utat. Az X-ek elégedettek lehettek, hiszen ismét sikerült megakadályozniuk Magneto egyik alantas tervét arra, hogy napvilágra hozza a mutánsok létezését. A csapat tudta, hogy az emberiség még nem készült fel rájuk, ám ősi ellenségük másképp látta ezt, aki minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy magához ragadja a hatalmat az emberi faj felett. A célpont ezúttal egy vegyi anyagokat tartalmazó raktár volt Alaszkában, így az X-eknek nagyon kellett igyekezniük, ha még időben meg akarták akadályozni, hogy a veszélyes mérgező anyag kiszivárogjon. Ez sikerült is, bár kemény csatát vívtak a mágnesség urával és annak embereivel, de végül csak sikerült felül kerekedniük. Jelenleg minden vágyuk az volt, hogy visszatérjenek az Intézetbe, hogy végre kipihenhessék magukat. A fiatalabbak már a következő buli részleteit vitatták meg, míg az idősebbek csak arra tudtak gondolni, hogy néhány héten belül véget ér a nyári vakáció, és ismét kezdődik az iskola.   
– Azért az tényleg pofátlanság, hogy a gazemberek legalább a nyári szünet alatt nem tudják abbahagyni a gonoszkodást! – csattant fel hirtelen Kitty, miután Kurttel alaposan átbeszélték, hová is mennek másnap este. - Az ember azt hinné, azért néha ők is vakációznak.  
– Nos, ezért ők a rosszfiúk – vetette ellene Evan. – A rosszfiúk pedig sosem pihennek.  
– Hát éppen ez az! – vágott vissza a barna hajú lány. – Egy kis kikapcsolódás nekünk is járna, ehelyett folyton vagy Magnetót, vagy Mistique-et, vagy a Testvériséget hajkurásszuk, attól függően, melyikük kever éppen zűrt.  
– Buldózert kihagytad – jegyezte meg vigyorogva Kurt, mire Kitty mérgesen fújt egyet és elfordult.  
Nemcsak ő érezte úgy, hogy a nyári szünet mindenkinek jár, de ez a gondolat a többiek fejében is megfordult. De nem tehettek mást, bár mindannyian szívesen hazamentek volna a nyárra. Ám nem tehették, hiszen a világnak szükségük volt rájuk. Így a kellemes ejtőzés és semmittevés helyett maradtak a kemény edzések Logannel, a küldetések, valamint a várakozás. Néha azért tudtak lazítani, ahogy csak a tinédzserek képesek rá. Azért volt alkalmuk pihenni, bulizni, de igazság szerint másképp is el tudták volna képzelni a nyarat, mint így. Persze tudták, hogy ez a kötelességük, de tizenévesek lévén szerették azt néha halogatni. Kivéve talán Scott Summerst, aki az X-ek vezetője volt. A tizenhét éves, barna hajú fiú viszont néha túlságosan is komolyan vette a vezérséget, így néha a többieknek kellett figyelmeztetniük őt, hogy nem árt néha lazítani egy kicsit. Ő azonban sokszor úgy gondolta, hogy nem lehet elég szigorúnak lenni, hiszen ki tudja, mikor ütközhetnek újabb akadályokba.

Hirtelen erős széllökés rázta meg a gépet, mire mindenki meglepődött. Scott feljebb rántotta a kormányt, hogy kikerüljön a szél hatósugarából, ám az mintha üldözőbe vette volna őket, újabb és újabb rohamokat intézett a Blackbird irányába, mindannyiszor úgy rázva a gépet, mint gyerek a játékszerét.  
\- Mi lehet ez? - kérdezte riadtan Vadóc, miközben belekapaszkodott az ülésébe, mintha attól tartana, hogy a biztonsági övek ellenére kieshet belőle.  
\- Olyan, mint egy szélörvény – mondta Kurt. - Scott, nem tudjuk kikerülni?  
\- Megpróbálom – válaszolta a fiú, miközben igyekezett manőverezni a szélben –, de olyan, mintha támadna minket. Megpróbálok kitérni, kapaszkodjatok!  
A többiek a székeikbe kapaszkodtak, miközben Scott ide-oda manőverezett, de a szél mintha kifejezetten utánuk suhant volna. Mintha valaki irányította volna, de nem lehetett tudni, honnan. Jean Grey, aki telepatikus, valamint telekinetikus képességeiről volt híres, megpróbálta bemérni a szél forrását, hátha megtalálja, ki intézi ellenük a támadásokat. De az illető vagy nagyon jól álcázta magát, vagy egyáltalán nem volt senki a környéken, mert a lány nem érzékelt semmit. De az is lehet, hogy ha volt is ott valaki, akkor az illető kívül esett a vörös hajú lány képességének hatósugarán.  
– Nem találok semmit, Scott – rázta meg a fejét Jean. – Talán tényleg természeti jelenségről van szó, vagy talán...  
A lány tudta tovább mondani, mert a repülőgép hirtelen megbillent, majd nagy erővel oldalra vetődött. Scott próbálta visszaszerezni az irányítást a Blackbird felett, de úgy tűnt, a gép irányíthatatlan, mintha egy külső erő dobálná ide-oda. Hátul Kurt, Vadóc, Kitty és Evan kétségbeesetten kapaszkodtak, Jean pedig telekinetikus erejével próbált segíteni a pilótaülésben helyet foglaló fiúnak, de mindhiába. Az erős szél úgy játszott a Blackbirddel, mint gyerek a játékkatonákkal. Aztán hirtelen egy hatalmas sziklafal jelent meg oldalt, a szél pedig egyenesen afelé taszította a gépet.  
– Úristen! – sikított fel Kitty. – Neki fogunk menni! Scott, csinálj valamit!  
– Próbálok! – hallatszott a barna hajú fiú kétségbeesett hangja, ahogy próbálta elfordítani a gépet, de az mintha megbénult volna, nem akart engedelmeskedni.  
A diákok riadtan figyelték, ahogy egyre közelednek a sziklafalhoz. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy teljesen felnőtt kíséret nélkül utaztak a gépen. A professzor az Intézetben maradt, Logan az országutakat rótta, Ororo Munroe pedig éppen egy régi ismerősét látogatta meg San Franciscoban. A fiatalok így teljesen magukra voltak utalva, és életükben először tehetetlennek érezték magukat. Egyikük képessége sem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy megfékezzék a gépet. Felkészültek a becsapódásra, hogy valószínűleg mindannyian halálra zúzzák magukat, de legalábbis életveszélyesen megsérülnek, amikor hirtelen a gép alig pár méterrel a sziklafaltól megállt. A szél még mindig erősen fújt, hallani lehetett a tombolását, a Blackbird azonban mozdulatlanul lebegett, bekapcsolt hajtóművekkel.   
– Mi történt? – kérdezte meglepetten Vadóc. – Hirtelen csak megálltunk.  
– Nézzétek, ott! – mutatott Evan az ablak felé, mire a diákok odakapták a tekintetüket.  
A gép orra előtt egy alak lebegett, pontosabban egy lány, hosszú szőke haját ide-oda cibálta az erős szél, őt azonban szemmel láthatóan ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Nem lehetett idősebb náluk, kék pólót, valamint szürke színű nadrágot és ugyanolyan színű dzsekit viselt, lábát fekete színű bakancs fedte. Tengerkék szemei csillogtak a napsütésben, és úgy tűnt, hogy ő volt az, aki megállította a gépet, megmentve az X-eket attól, hogy meghaljanak. Szemmel láthatóan semmilyen erőfeszítésébe nem került, hogy a hatalmas repülőt a levegőben tartsa. Majd lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és szemeit összehúzva felemelte a jobb kezét, mintha a szelet próbálná megállítani. A szél lassan enyhülni kezdett, majd egyszerűen elállt, a Blackbird pedig még mindig járó motorral lebegett, bár szemmel láthatóan csak a furcsa idegen tartotta azt a levegőben. Aztán az idegen egyszerűen rámosolygott a társaságra, intett egyet, és elrepült.  
– Ki volt ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Kurt, de a többiek is csak a fejüket csóválták.  
– Egy mutáns, legalábbis szerintem – vélte Jean. – Erről mindenképpen be kell számolnunk a professzornak.  
– Igen, egyetértek – biccentett Scott, miközben magához térve a sokkból, elkormányozta a Blackbirdöt a veszélyes sziklafal közeléből. – A kérdés az, hogy mit akart.  
– Megmentett minket, tehát valószínűleg nem akart ártani nekünk – mondta Kitty. – Ezek szerint nem az ellenségünk.  
– A professzort biztosan érdekelni fogja, és talán ki tudja deríteni, hogy ki volt az – vélekedett félhangosan Vadóc. – Egyébként nem tudom, megfigyelte-e bármelyikőtök is, de játszi könnyedséggel tartotta a levegőben a gépet. Ezek szerint telekinetikus ereje van, de jóval nagyobb, mint Jeané.  
– Ebben igazad van – bólintott Kurt. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy van valaki, akinek erősebb a telekinetikus ereje, mint Jeannek. Vagy talán csak jobban tudja uralni, ennyi az egész.  
– Igen, ez elképzelhető – hagyta rá a vörös hajú Jean, akit azért kissé rosszul érintett a dolog.  
A hátralevő út nyugalomban telt, mindenki a titokzatos lányon gondolkodott. Jean pedig Vadóc szavain töprengett. Tudta, hogy a lány nem túlzottan kedveli őt, hiszen mindketten érdeklődtek Scott iránt. De míg Jean nem igazán tudta, hogy ő és a fiú hogyan is állnak egymással, Vadóc próbált minden alkalmat megragadni, hogy a vezetőjük társaságában legyen. Persze, neki is megvoltak a maga problémái a kapcsolatteremtés terén. A két lány egymás vetélytársa volt, és ezt nem is nagyon rejtették véka alá.

~*~

Az Intézetbe visszaérve a diákok örömmel konstatálták, hogy a Blackbird nem szenvedett károkat. Egy karcolás sem volt a gép makulátlanul fekete burkolatán, ám most más foglalkoztatta őket, így egy gyors átöltözés után egyenesen a professzor irodája felé vették az irányt. Mikor engedélyt kaptak a belépésre, Charles Xavier professzort az íróasztala mögött találták, ahol éppen szorgosan írt valamit. Ám diákjai beléptekor abbahagyta a tevékenységét, hogy minden figyelmét az X-eknek szentelhesse. Ez a kopasz, kerekes székbe kényszerült férfi a világ egyik legerősebb telepatikus képességeivel rendelkező mutánsa volt. Ő alapította a Xavier Intézetet Tehetséges Fiataloknak, amely a világ minden részéről otthont és menedéket adott a mutánsoknak. Jelenleg hat diák élt az intézetben, valamint három felnőtt; Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe és a nem mindig itt tartózkodó Logan, akik oktatták és edzették a fiatalokat, hogy azok megtanulják uralni és kiaknázni különleges képességeiket. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Katherine ”Kitty” Pryde, Evan Daniels és Vadóc mindannyian különleges képességekkel rendelkező mutáns fiatalok voltak, akik számára az adottságuk néha átoknak tűnt, mintsem áldásnak. A professzor ezért nem akarta, hogy az emberek tudomást szerezzenek a mutánsok létezéséről, hiszen az pánikot keltett volna. Az emberek mindig hajlamosak voltak túlzásokba esni, és rettegtek attól, amit nem ismertek, vagy nem tudtak megérteni. Charles tisztában volt vele, hogy emberiség még nem készült fel rájuk, ám ősellensége, Magneto mindent megtett, hogy az egész világ tudomására hozza a mutánsok létét. Ezért volt szükség az X-men csapatra, hogy ezt megakadályozza.  
A professzor most kíváncsian tekintett visszatérő tanítványaira, mert észrevette, hogy azoknak fontos közlendőjük van a számára. Bár a férfi telepata volt, tehát képes volt olvasni és irányítani mások gondolatait, az intézetben élők fejében sosem kutakodott, csak ha erre kifejezetten felkérték, vagy megengedték neki.   
– Professzor, el kell mondanunk valamit – szólalt meg Jean, miközben a csapattagok helyet foglaltak az irodában elhelyezett fotelekben és a kanapén. – Valami történt a visszafelé úton.  
– Mi a baj? Úgy látom, nagyon idegesek vagytok. Minden rendben ment a küldetésen, nem? – kérdezte a professzor, nyugtatóan Jean vállára téve a kezét.  
– A küldetés sikeres volt, de hazafelé szélörvénybe kerültünk – vette át a szót Scott. – Olyan volt, mintha a szél egyenesen minket támadt volna.  
– Ez érdekes. Jean, nem éreztél semmit? Nem volt jele mutánsoknak? – nézett aggodalmasan a férfi a vörös hajú lányra, aki megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem éreztem semmit, de biztosan nem természeti jelenség volt. Ha volt is ott valaki, nagyon jól álcázta magát – magyarázta Jean. – Aztán majdnem nekimentünk egy sziklafalnak.  
– Igen, de pont mielőtt nekicsapódtunk volna, megjelent egy lány a Blackbird előtt – folytatta Evan. – Megmentette a gépet, és olyan játszi könnyedséggel tartotta a levegőben, mint egy tollpihét. Aztán a szél is elállt, ő meg elrepült. Arra gondoltunk, talán telekinetikus képessége lehet, mint Jeannek.  
– És csak úgy megjelent, majd eltűnt? – kérdezte elgondolkodva a professzor. – Ismerősnek tűnt a lány?  
– Nem, még sosem láttuk azelőtt – csóválta a fejét Kitty. – De biztosan mutáns volt.  
A professzor elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, egyik kezét az álla alatt nyugtatva. A telekinetikus képesség ritka volt, és nagyon nehezen lehetett uralni. Ha a lány valóban ilyen könnyen a levegőben tartotta a Blackbirdöt, akkor páratlan ereje lehet. A férfinak az eszébe ötlött valami, vagy inkább valaki, de egyelőre nem adott hangot a gondolatainak, nehogy elkapkodja a dolgot. Ha valamiben remekelt, az a megfontoltság volt, bár néha talán túlontúl óvatosnak bizonyult, a jó szíve miatt pedig hajlamos volt szinte bárkiben megbízni. 

Hirtelen árnyék vetült az irodára, mire a professzor és a fiatalok az ablakra néztek, a szemük pedig elkerekedett. Az ablak előtt az a lány lebegett, aki megmentette őket a biztos pusztulástól. Vidáman rájuk mosolygott, majd egy intéssel kinyitotta az ablakot.  
– Ő az! – szólalt meg Vadóc. – Ő mentett meg minket!  
– Gyere be, már vártalak – mondta mindannyiuk meglepetésére a professzor, a lány pedig belebegett a szobába. – Látom szokásod nem az ajtót használni, ifjú hölgy.  
– Elnézést, csak a hatás kedvéért – kuncogta a jövevény. A beszédében volt valami idegen, valamiféle akcentus, amit egyik fiatal sem tudott hová tenni. Ugyanúgy lehetett brit akcentus, mint német, vagy akár orosz. – Többé nem csinálom, professzor.  
– Gyerekek, szeretném bemutatni Emily Winterst, az új csapattagotokat – mutatta be a professzor a lányt.  
– Új csapattag? – kérdezte döbbenten Scott. – Miért nem szólt előre?  
– Mert csak néhány órája értesültem róla, hogy tényleg csatlakozni kíván hozzánk. Sokáig húzódozott, de végül rászánta magát – magyarázta Charles.  
– Üdv! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek bennetek – mosolygott Emily, majd egyenként végignézett a fiatalokon.  
Kurt, akinek a sokk hatására nem volt ideje bekapcsolnia a holoóráját, most idegesen várta a lány reakcióját. De úgy tűnt, Emily vagy nem tekintette őt szokatlannak, vagy pedig már látott nála furcsábbat is, mert nem szaladt ki sikítva a szobából.   
Mialatt Emily a csapattagokat nézte, az X-ek őt vették szemügyre. A lány nem volt túl magas, de nem is volt olyan alacsony, mint Kitty. Alkata vékony volt, kecses, arca gyönyörű, mintha angyalok faragták volna, szemei tengerkékek, hosszú, szőke haja úgy csillogott, mint az arany. Egyszerűen földöntúli jelenség volt. Végül Scott megköszörülte a torkát, és Emily elé lépett, kezet nyújtva neki.  
– Üdvözöllek az X-ek között! A nevem Scott Summers, ők pedig Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Evan Daniels és Vadóc – mondta a fiú.  
Emily pár pillanatig a többieket nézte, aztán Scottot, majd a fiú kezét, mint aki nem tudja, most mihez kéne kezdeni. Aztán kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, és megragadta a fiúét.  
– Köszönöm, Scott Summers – mondta Emily, a hangja vidáman csilingelt. – Azt hiszem, jól be fogok itt illeszkedni.  
– Ebben biztos vagyok – szólalt meg a professzor. – A szobád Jeané mellett lesz, ha bármire szükséged van… – ekkor vette észre a lány hátán lógó hátizsákot. – Csak ennyi holmid van, Emily?  
– Nem mondhatni, hogy csipkebugyikkal vagyok megrakodva – jegyezte meg a lány, mire Kitty és Kurt igyekeztek elfojtani egy kitörni készülő kuncogást. – A jelszavam, ha utazol, csak azt vidd, ami feltétlenül fontos. A többi holmimat holnap reggelre szállítják ide. A sok cucc csak lelassított volna.  
– Kösz, hogy megmentettél minket – mondta Jean, mire Emily csak biccentett.  
– Nem tesz semmit – válaszolta a lány. – Szerencsétek volt, én pedig csak véletlenül jártam arra. Eredetileg más útvonalat terveztem, de így mindannyian jól jártunk.  
– Jean, kérlek, mutasd meg Emilynek a szobáját, biztosan szeretne kipakolni és lepihenni – vette át a szót a professzor, mire a vörös hajú lány csak bólintott, majd Emilyvel együtt elindult az emelet irányába.  
Alig csukódott be az ajtó Jean és Emily mögött, a fiatalok egymásra néztek. Furcsának találták a lányt, az egész külsejét, a megnyilvánulásait, a gesztusait. Érezték, hogy valami nincs rendben vele, valahogy más, mint ők. De akkor még nem is tudták, mennyire igazuk van, és milyen közel járnak egy újabb, halálos fenyegetéshez.


End file.
